About emails and holy men
by AnnieVH
Summary: Danny has thoughts in the morning, and wants Martin to know. Slash


About e-mails and holy men  
by Annie2000

RATED: T DISCLAIMER: WAT is not mine SUMMARY: Danny has thoughts in the morning, and wants Martin to know.  
THANKS: for you, my reader! I thank you from the bottom of my heart!  
NOTES: I'm brazilian, so I'm sorry for my every gramar mistake. I did my best, I swear!  
ADVERTISING: you can also read my other fic When Martin forgets the cards... and Martin for sale

REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those ideas had been popping inside Danny's head the whole day, and he just couldn't stop it. Everytime he looked at Martin new scenes came in and he found himself drifting away, uselessly trying to keep his feet on the ground. "That's what happen when you date someone hotter then you" he said to himself, trying to focus on the pile of files in front of him, but finding it pretty hard. It happens everytime Martin spent the night with him - he kept him dreaming the next morning; maybe, it was because they worked together, therefore Danny could drive to the office clearing his mind, but then face him every day, all day long once more, having him so close. And when Martin smiled at him, then the rush inside his mind couldn't be stopped...

Trying to keep things professional was quite hard this way. For Danny at least, because Martin - he noticed, with a squeeze in his heart - was looking just as focused as always. That was so frustrating! He'd only raise his eyes from his laptop for a discreet smile, just to remind Danny he loved him, and that he wanted him, and that they'd probably leave together, and they'd go to his appartment... and that's when the ideas normaly showed up.

Danny sighed, trying to imagine boring things, thinking if only Martin could see inside his head - or even if only Danny could show him what was going on in there -, then his 'professional face' would most likely fall apart. That'd be something interesting to see.

Yeah, if only... if only...

"Danny, did you called for those records...?" Vivian stopped and stood near the younger agent as she realized the smirk growing upon his face. "What's so funny?"

"Hun?" Danny came back to earth slowly, and just hopped Martin did not overhear Viv. Thankfully, he was 'cross the room, going through the archive, looking for something. "Oh, hun, nothing. You were saying?"

"Phone records, did you call for them...?"

"Oh, yes, they'll fax it to your desk pretty soon."

"Thank you." She headed towards her chair, stopping only to whisper to Sam, as she left the office. "Careful, Danny's smirking for no reason."

"I'll watch out." she whispered back, and as she walked by the other agent's desk, her forehead wrinckled to watch him typing down franticly.

When Martin sat back at his desk, five minutes later, a pop up announced: 'you've got mail', shinng in front of his eyes. At the sight of Danny's mail adress, he looked for his boyfriend, but he was too interested in the pigeon at the window - maybe too much interested, in fact. Shrugging, Martin clicked and started to read. It seemed an innocent e-mail, starting, as everything Danny'd write him, with a 'good morning, cariño' on the top and a 'te amo' on the bottom. No names. In between, whatever Danny wanted him to know. And there was a lot that Danny wanted him to know in that particular morning.

At firsth distractedly, Martin started his reading just so he would be completely focused two lines later - and Danny was glad as hell to see his jaw falling slowly and his cheeks getting hotter and hotter for the next four paragraphs. Martin was ashamed, everyone could see that; but only Danny could see the interest growing inside his eyes as the words hit him.

"Hey, Martin, I'm gonna need..."

Martin jumped from his chair and closed his laptop as fast as he could before turning to find Vivian, not missing Danny's smirk on the way.

"Yes, Viv?"

The woman frowned, suspicious. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" he answer, trying to be natural, but failing miserabily. God, Danny thought, he was the worst liar ever.

"You were not in some dirty site or something, right? Because I'm gonna find out if you were." her voice had a mocking tone, but that did not help Martin to relax.

"Nooooo" he said, shaking his head. "It's, uhn, it's just Danny, sending naughty jokes during work. And my dad always taught me a lady shouldn't see this kind of thing."

Vivian turned to Danny, not convinced, but curious. Danny gave her his most charming smile. "I don't know what he's talking about, Viv, I'm a holy man."

"Now" she laughed, letting go whatever was in her mind "that's something I never doubted. Martin, can you check these phone records for me, please?"

"Sure" he answered, dying to get rid of her. As soon as the senior agent turned her back he could throw Danny a sharp look. But, behind that upset face, Danny could see a smile trying to scape.

after work

The laughter was keeping Martin's attention away from the road. "I cannot belive you did that!"

"C'mon!" Danny chocked. "It was fun."

"Yeah, for you! Me? I'm now a pervert." That made the other man laugh even harder and louder. "Everytime someone finds pornography with a suspect they'll go: 'hey! Lets call Martin! He likes to visit porn sites during work, he'll know what to do!' And stop laughing at me!!" He playfully punched Danny's arm, making it hurt just enough to get his attention.

"I'm sorry." Danny whipped the tears away from his eyes. "I'm so sorry. But it was so funny! You looked just like a teenager covering up from your mommy."

"Yeah, well, I don't wanna be in Reggie's skin, then."

Somehow, Danny maneged to stop laughing and mocking for a while so they wouldn't keep discussing all the way home. There was between them a comfortable silence, filled with warmed glances from Danny, now and then, that Martin pretended he did not see, but could feel it pretty well. That always calmed him down and heated his heart.

After bitting his lip, in a quiet debate with himself, Martin dropped, as casual as possible: "So... that e-mail of yours?"

There was a discreet giggle from Danny's side of the car before he'd ask: "What about it?"

"Was it just a joke, or... did you..."

Above all things, it was the blush on Martin's cheeks that triggered Danny's new fit of laughter. "Oh, my God! You are a pervert!"

"Oh, shut up!" and tried to puch his boyfriend again, but Danny'd just dodge on his seat, being lean enough to make good use of his space, pushing Martin's arm away, and at the same time grabbing his sleeve just to hold his body closer while teasing.

"Wanna know if I meant it?"

"No." He laughed, reluctant.

"Would you do that for me?"

"No. Quit this, I'm driving." he chuckled, setting his own arm free and taking it back to the wheel.

I wasn't until the next traffic light Danny'd answer, but only after sliding his fingers down Martin's arm, softly. "I did..." And that was enough to make Martin smile, triggeing again all those thoughts inside his head. They shared a look - warm and intense - filled with promisses and ideas for the next couple of hours. The light tuned green and Martin faced te road again.

"Except for the hand cuffs."

And this time Martin couldn't help but to laugh as loud as possible.

"No handcuffs on me, Fitz..."

"Alright..." and he drove home. As fast as he could.

Fim 


End file.
